pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pierwszy Światowy Zlot Hoshiponów
"Pierwszy Światowy Zlot Hoshiponów" (ang. World's First Hoshipon Convention) to misja w grze Patapon 3.thumb|Opis misji na Mapie Świata Opis Jest to pierwsza misja rozgrywana w Wulkanicznej Strefie Leniwego Demona. Jest to nawiązanie do misji Search for a Lucky Star z pierwszego Patapon. Na zdarzeniu tej misji poznajemy nowego Mrocznego Herosa, a także dwa nowe (znane z poprzednich części) Hoshipony. Zdobyć możemy ciekawy łup - Przyzywanie Tategami, a także diamentową skrzynię. Na tej misji (po raz pierwszy) słychać motyw Pala Biyappa.thumb|Tło misji Taktyka *Ta misja może być trudna, jeśli się dobrze nie przygotujemy. *Spotykamy wiele ognistych stworów, rośnie dużo trawy, a wrogowie mają w większości broń ogniową; warto uodpornić się na Ogień i Podpalenie. *Warto też zabrać broń lodową, bo zadaje zwiększone obrażenia ognistym bestiom. **Jednakże, trudno jest je zamrozić. *Należy jak najszybciej opuszczać pola trawy, jeśli istnieje ryzyko, że zostanie podpalone. **Kiedy nam się to nie uda, zaś drogę blokuja nam wrogowie, dobrze jest grac ChakaChaka. *Nie należy się spieszyć z zakończeniem misji- przed końcem warto przystanąć, stracić rytm i posłuchać. **Otrzymamy dużą liczbę Ka-ching i nowe przyzwanie (Sutrę Tategamiego). *Wszystkich ataków napotkanego w środku misji demona można uniknąć piosenką DonDon.thumb|Czarny Hoshipon nad konstrukcją i podlatujący Złoty Hoshipon Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu czeka nas mała scenka z dwoma rozmawiającymi Hoshiponami... Widzimy mroczną konstrukcję, z której wydostaje się Czarny (w porzedniej części zwany "Czarną"...) Hoshipon. Czarny Hoshipon:'' Udało mi się! Dotarłem tutaj nawet bez zawierania przymierza!'' Pojawia się wtedy znany nam Złoty Hoshipon... Złoty Hoshipon: Co? To hochsztapler! Czarny Hoshipon:'' Nie jestem hochsztaplerem! Jestem Czarnym Hoshiponem!'' Złoty Hoshipon: Aaa, przestraszyłeś mnie. Myślałem, że jesteś Hochsztaplerem! Czarny Hoshipon: Nie, ale nie miałeś mnie znaleźć... Złoty Hoshipon: Co...? Czarny Hoshipon: Miej za to pretensje do własnego pecha... Złoty Hoshipon: O nie, błagam... ... W nogiii! Czarna Hoshipon: Wracaj tu! Po tej pogadance znów ujrzymy naszą ekipę. Czas zaczynać. Pierwszą przeszkodą będzie kamienny mur. Za nim zaczną nas nachodzić Yumideaci (łucznicy Kościulców) oraz Ogniowa Salamandra (przeciwnik znany, ale nie widziany od dawna). Również ujrzymy Złotego Hoshipona... Po rozprawieniu się z tym oddziałem dojdziemy do wieży, bronionej przez Yumideathów. Z niej to wychodzą atakujący nas żołnierze i Salamandra. za rozwalenie wieży otrzymamy żelazną skrzynię poziomu około dziesiątego. Po wieży stoi nam na drodze mnóstwo kamiennych łach. Ponieważ rośnie pod nimi mnóstwo trawy, lepiej się nie rozkręcać, jeśli mamy broń ogniową, lub poczekać i spalić całe pole przed wejściem. Po dotarciu do około połowy pola Czarna Hoshipon wezwie z ołtarza nowego potwora- Balroga.thumb|Pierwsze spotkanie z Balrogiem Demon jest dość wytrzymały, a jego ataki mogą być groźne. Należy unikać ich piosenką DonDon, gdy tylko widzimy, że jakiś szykuje. Szczególnie warto unikać jego ataku nabijania Pataponów na trójząb, bo ten atak automatycznie zabije ofiarę i uzdrowi bestię. Dobrym pomysłem jest uśpienie demona, a potem staranne skoszenie go. Po śmierci Balrog wyrzuci miksturę zdrowia, która uzdrowi 100% utraconego zdrowia oraz przywróci do życia zabitych. Zaatakuje nas po chwili oddział Yumideathów i kolejne Salamandry (dwie). Niestety, wciąż musimy walczyć na polu kamiennych stosów i trawy, którą Salamandry podpalają. Za polem stoi wieża, broniona przez Yumideathów. Z niej atakują nas kolejni Yumideaci i Salamandry. Po zniszczeniu wieży dostaniemy żelazną, lub nawet złotą skrzynię poziomu około 20. Jest już ostatnia przeszkoda- po niej jest znacznik, kończący misję. Jednak lepiej być cierpliwym i stanąć w miejscu- słuchając paplaniny Hoshiponów... Gdy dobiegnie końca, Złoty Hoshipon wyrzuci nam nagrodę- przyzywanie Tategami, lub, jesli już je mamy, diamentową skrzynię. Potem możemy zakończyć misję. Rozmowy Dyskusja Hoshiponów Podczas misji czeka nas słuchanie rozmowy między Hoshiponami... Zaraz po zniszczeniu pierwszego muru: Złoty Hoshipon:'' Jestem... Hoshipon... Błagam cię... Goni mnie!'' Wygląda jak ja, tylko jest czarny... i zły! O nieee! Teraz naprawdę mam kłopoty! Jeśli mnie złapie, będzie po mnie! Błagam, błagam! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Dam ci coś fajnego, jeśli mi pomożesz! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Błagam cię! Pomożesz mi, tak? W poblizu jest dość ciekawa skała... Miej się na baczności! (Gdy podejdziemy do Czarnego Hoshipona) Czarny Hoshipon: Czekaj, czy to... ''(imię gracza)? No nie, do licha! Tylko nie to!'' Złoty Hoshipon: Tam, to ten czarny Hoshipon! Jest zły, bardzo zły! Jestem tego pewien! Czarny Hoshipon:'' Milczeć! Ty mały głupcze!'' No cóż... W takim razie pobaw się z moim ulubieńcem! (Przy pojawieniu się Balroga) Bierz ich, Balrog! Połknij ich na dwa kęsy! (Przy śmierci Balroga) Aaaa! Mój kochany Balrożek! Już po nim! Przy śmierci demona pojawi się Mecha Hoshipon.thumb|Mechaniczny Hoshipon Mecha Hoshipon: Ach! Ach! Wielki problem! Wielki problem! Udało mi się naprawić... Ale znów mnie pokierszują! Złoty Hoshipon: Co? To hochsztapler! Mecha Hoshipon: Nie jestem hochsztaplerem! Jestem Mecha Hoshiponem! Złoty Hoshipon: Aaa, przestraszyłeś mnie. Myślałem, że jesteś hochsztaplerem! Czarny Hoshipon: Oż, ty mały... Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! Mecha Hoshipon: Oj! Oj! Jest źle! Jest bardzo źle! Wściekł się... I to strasznie! (Pokazuje nam się Srebrny Hoshipon.)thumb|Cała czwórka Hoshiponów Srebrny Hoshipon:'' A co my tu mamy? Starcie umysłów w stylu Hoshipona? Shzamm!'' Złoty Hoshipon: Co? To hochsztapler! Podstarzały hochsztapler! Srebrny Hoshipon: Co za grubiaństwo... Okaż odrobinkę szacunku starszym od siebie! Shzamm! Złoty Hoshipon: Aaa, przestraszyłeś mnie. Myślałem, że jesteś hochsztaplerem! Czekaj, co ty mówisz? Starszym od siebie? Znaczy, przodkom? Srebrny: W istocie. Choć wcale mnie nie dziwi, że o mnie nie słyszałeś. Czarny Hoshipon: Ach, do licha! Nie pozwolę na to! (Po tych słowach ucieknie.) Mecha Hoshipon: Oj! Oj! Wielki problem! Muszę się schować! (Po tych słowach ucieknie.) Złoty Hoshipon: Uff... Całe szczęście! Poszli gdzie indziej! Przyjmij to na znak mojej wdzięczności! (Po tych słowach wyrzuci nagrodę i ucieknie.) Żegnaj! Srebrny Hoshipon: A''ch, ta dzisiejsza młodzież! Ciągle się spieszą!'' Dość przygód na dzisiaj... (Po tych słowach ucieknie i pogadanka się skończy.)thumb|Krukolec i Żarcioczułek Spotkanie Mrocznych Herosów Na samym początku ujrzymy maszerujących Żarcioczułka i Krukolca. Po chwili się zatrzymają. Żarcioczułek:'' Ach, więc to jest Łańcuch Wulkanów Leniwego Demona, tuż przy granicy zaświatów.'' Voila! Gdybym wiedział, że nasza podróż tak się będzie ciągnęła, wtrząchnąłbym jeszcze kilka Zakneli. Krukolec:'' Rycerz- obżartuch! Nie słyszałeś nigdy, że cnotą wojownika jest umiarkowanie?'' Żarcioczułek: Nie jestem rycerzem. Jestem wojownikiem. Krukolec:'' A co to za różnica? Czy to w ogóle ważne?'' Żarcioczułek: Wydaje mi się, że trochę zmieniłeś śpiewkę, od kiedy tu przybyłeś, panie Krukolcu. Czyżbyś przeżył jakieś objawienie? Krukolec: Nie do końca... Powiedzmy, że pozbyłem się starego bagażu. (Recytując)'' "Ścieżka, która mnie czeka, wieść może nawet ku śmierci, lecz droga to dla mnie jedyna, więc ruszę nią, by z losem się zmierzyć".'' (Przystają koło jakiejś żółwiej skorupy.) Żarcioczułek: Cóż za poezja. (Recytując)'' "Posiłek, który mnie czeka wieść może nawet ku wzdęciu, lecz widok jego mnie kusi, wiec zjem go i oddech wstrzymam".'' Krukolec (śmiejąc się):'' Ejże! Ładna riposta! Ha, ha, ha, ha!'' Żarcioczułek:'' Voila! Panie Krukolcu, wielkie umysły myślą podobnie!'' Ruszają dalej. Mijają leżącą żółwią skorupę... Skorupa: Poczekaj, proszę, chwilkę! Tylko jedną minutkę! (Przystają.) Żarcioczułek: Skądże wydobywa się głos, który właśnie słyszę? Skorupa:'' Stąd słychać mnie, stąd! Tu żem jest!thumb|Czwórka Mrocznych Bohaterów, w tym nowy wróg'' Krukolec:'' Ależ to skrzypiący głos...'' Skorupa wówczas powstanie i okaże się być maską nowego wroga-''' Leniożółwia'. Leniożółw: Ne he, he, he...'' Ach, jakże przyjemnie jest pod ziemią. Ciepło tu, jak u wód, gorących wód! Na drzewie obok pojawi się Nietaktoperz Sonarchy. Nietaktoperz: Powolny Leniożółw! Leniożółw: Też byś się powoli ruszał, gdybyś żył tak długo jak ja! Ach, toż to Nietaktoperz Sonarcha! Cóż za spotkanie. Nietaktoperz:'' I hi hi hi! Zdobyliśmy pomoc najlepszego obrońcy, a nawet nie trzeba było kiwnąć palcem!'' Leniożółw (chowając się w skorupie): Brudna robota to dla mnie nietakt! Zostawiam tę bitwę wam, plebejusze! Na tym rozmowa Mrocznych Bohaterów się skończy. Rozmowa ze Srebrnym Hoshiponem Na koniec czeka nas rozmowa z naszym znajomym... Srebrny Hoshipon:'' Na niebiosa! Wypolerowałem się na wysoki połysk. Jejku, jejku...'' Ton: Tyle Hoshiponów! Kan: Jej! Srebrny! Jejku! Złoty! Ojej! Czarny! Jejku! ... Mecha? Chin: Mecha? Dziwne... Hatapon:'' Nie licząc Mecha Hoshipona, czemu zebrali się tu już wszyscy?'' Srebrny Hoshipon: Hm... Trudna sprawa... Jest to jakaś premia, że tak powiem! Shzamm! Czarny Hoshipon jest sługą mrocznego pana! Ta walka jeszcze się nie skończyła... Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Fabuła